


30 words minific －－House M.D

by hishiyake



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30字微小說，搬些舊文在AO3上存檔</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 words minific －－House M.D

1\. Angst（焦慮）

不管怎麼樣的付出都是沒有回報，Wilson太清楚這點。

 

2\. Crackfic（片段）

「你確定你真的不在意？」

「那不是我該回答的問題。」

 

4\. First Time（第一次）

Wilson第一次醫死人那晚，House陪著他一夜未眠。

 

5\. Fluff（輕鬆）

Wilson發現自己不知不覺站到雙人床區時，他忍不住笑了。

 

6\. Humor（幽默）

當House被自己的柺杖絆倒後，Wilson差點哭了。

 

8\. Romance（浪漫）

會煮飯、會唱情歌、會整理家務，有誰還比他更賢慧？

 

13\. Hurt/Comfort（受傷／安慰）

他已經厭倦自怨自艾的他，是時候展開下一步行動了。

 

17\. Episode Related（劇透）

他們不只買了新冰箱，加上對杯、毛巾和成套牙刷...

 

15\. Kinky（怪癖）

當他開始習慣早上的吹風機聲後，House發覺沒有那麼糟。

 

20\. Future（未來）

穿著西裝被他挽著手帶入教堂...他不敢再往下想。

 

28\. Torture（折磨）

Wilson不確定自己還能承受多少，萬一他再次失去House。

 

32\. Missing Scene（遺漏片段）

大家都想知道，為什麼House每次走進Wilson的辦公室都要鎖門。

 

33\. Schmoop（溫馨甜蜜）

小鴨子們不會說的，House枕在Wilson腿上，共同入睡的那一幕。

 

35\. Mpreg（Male Pregnancy，男性懷孕）

「House，你瘋了。」

「放心，我們的孩子不會是個瘸子。」

 

37\. OOC（Out of Character，角色個性偏差）

鮮花、鑽戒，只差單膝跪地，到底是誰教他這種求婚方式的？


End file.
